dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Maiasaura
General Statistics *Name: peeblesorum *Name Meaning: Good Mother Lizard (etym. Maia+Saura) *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Saurolophinae --> Brachylophosaurini *Place Found: Montana, USA *Discoverer: Horner and Makela, 1979 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 740 **Scissors/Paper: 405 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Triple Slash Card set) **Charge Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Tie Recovery Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 母なる癒し (Healing Mother) **English: Mother's Love **Taiwanese: 母愛的治瘉 Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 011-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (011-竜) **4th Edition (014-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (016-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (017-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (019-竜; Tie Type) **Triple Slash card set (Crisis Type; Moves: Egg Attack, Big Foot Assault, Metal Wing) **2007 3rd Edition (015-竜; Charge Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **2007 4th Edition (014-竜; Charge Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (014-竜; Charge Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (004-竜; Blitz Type; ft. char. Zoe) **Kakushin 1st Edition (010-竜; Tie Recovery Type) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-23) **2nd Edition (014-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (016-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (017-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (019-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (018-Dino; Tie Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-23) **Series 2 3rd Edition (015-Dino; Charge Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (014-Dino; Charge Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-23) **2nd Edition (014-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (017-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (019-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (018-龍; Tie Type) **New 3rd Edition (015-龍; Charge Type) **New 4th Edition (014-龍; Charge Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg Maiasaura Card 6.png|Maiasaura arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Maiasaura Card 4.png|Maiasaura arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Maiasaura Card 5.png|Maiasaura arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Maiasaura Card 1a Geki 3rd.gif|Maiasaura arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Maiasaura Card 2.png|Maiasaura arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng S1 1st.jpg|Maiasaura arcade card (English 1st Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Maiasaura arcade card (English 1st Edition) Maia3rd.jpg|Maiasaura arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Maia3rdback.jpg|Back of Maiasaura arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Maia4th.JPG|Maiasaura arcade card (English 4th Edition) Maiasaura Card 7.png|Maiasaura arcade card (English 5th Edition) Maia5thback.jpg|Back of Maiasaura arcade card (English 5th Edition) Maiasaura Card 3.jpg|Maiasaura arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Maiasaura arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Maiasaura arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Maiasaura arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Maiasaura arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Maiasaura Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Maiasaura arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) MaiaTai.jpg|Maiasaura arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Wild, Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: *Debut: Don't Mess With Maiasaura **Appeared In: 6, 20 (recap), 27, 36 (dream), 49-50 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry Move Cards ;Diving Press :Kick dirt in your opponent's face, then jump at them, bite their neck, and slam them into the ground! Maiasaura card A.jpg|Original Maiasaura anime card TCG Stats Maiasaura (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKPM-015/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. If this Dinosaur has its figure on it when it wins a battle, remove its figure. Then, you can put 1 card from your discard pile on top of your deck. Maiasaura *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-062/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 06 3rd/S1 1st/S1 1st Ext. arcade card *Abilities: ;Link :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your hand. Nesting Maiasaura *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-032/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 6 anime scene *Abilities: ;Cycle :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can put a level 4 or lower Dinosaur from your discard pile on top of your deck. Baby Maiasaura *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1100 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-034/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 6 anime scene *Abilities: ;Heal :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, you gain 1 Life Point. Searching Maiasaura *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-033/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;of Life: 2 :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and wins the battle, you gain 2 Life Points. Anime Dinosaur King Maiasaura's card, along with her Move Card, was activated by curious goat in the Swiss Alps, who kicked the Card Capsule open. Maiasaura was very protective of her egg, but allowed the goats near it. When the D-Team teleported in right in front of her, they thought that she was attacking them, so Max summoned Chomp to battle her. They were equally strong, but when the Alpha Gang spotted them, Ursula summoned Terry to battle them. However, they saw Maiasaura's egg and sent Terry after it. Zoe teleported in and saw this, summoning Paris to knock Terry away from the egg, bouncing it out of the nest. Max recalled Chomp, but Maiasaura saw her egg was gone and went on a rampage looking for it, hitting Terry with Diving Press and knocking him away, defeating him, before going after the nearby Paris. She nearly defeated her, but stopped when she heard her baby crying, who had hatched, which calmed her down enough to let the Battlefield disappear. She and her baby were reunited, and asked the D-Team, through the Dino Holders, to "go home". Through the power of the Grass Stone, Zoe was able to turn them both into a single card, collecting it along with Diving Press. In Carnival of Chaos, another Maiasaura of unknown origin was seen in the Alpha Gang's amusement park, but due to not eating in so long, its control device failed and it went berserk. It was returned to its card after pet-size Paris knocked its device off. Later, Zoe summoned the first Maiasaura to fight against the Black T-Rex, but she was defeated when she tried leaping at it and it kicked her. Mesozoic Meltdown A wild Maiasaura and her group of babies were caught in the Cretaceous meteor impact in Alien Parent Trap. Personality Maiasaura was a gentle but very protective dinosaur, especially toward her baby, fighting Chomp and attacking Terry, Paris, and nearly the D-Team when her egg was threatened and later disappeared, showing her strength when she easily defeating Terry. However, she was rather impulsive in her defense, as there was no indication Paris had harmed her egg when she attacked her, though realized her mistake and calmed down when her baby showed up safe, even asking the D-Team through the Stones to help them. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: すを作りこどもを育てていたらしい。名前の意味はここから来ている。草食恐竜だ。 **English: A herbivore that makes nests and takes care of its young, from which it got its name. **Taiwanese: 他似乎有築巢照顧孩子的能力,故有此名,是草食恐龍。 *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *Maiasaura is the only dinosaur to alone use the power of the Stones to communicate directly to the D-Team via spoken words. All other instances of this power feature crowds of dinosaurs all talking over each other to say the same thing at once. *Maiasaura is the only anime dinosaur to have two distinct cards but not be altered (unlike Acrocanthosaurus and Velociraptor). When she was first activated, she came from a card featuring only her. When she allowed Zoe to return her and her baby to the same card, they became a card featuring both of them; this card appeared on all the "tally screens" at the end of each episode from 20-48. But when she is summoned to fight the Black T-Rex, she is alone, and returns to the first version of her card when defeated. The Carnival of Chaos Maiasaura's card isn't clearly seen. *As was reflected in her anime appearance, a number of Maiasaura's arcade cards also feature one or more baby Maiasaura alongside the adult, even in waves where every other dinosaur's card showed them alone (as some waves featured natural landscapes with shots of herds or packs for many dinosaurs). *When Dr. Taylor looks at the Maiasaura Card at the end of the episode, he also holds a Grass Move Card in his hand. That was probably an animation mistake, since Diving Press is a Normal Move card, and the D-Team rarely uses Normal Moves. Gallery Diving Press (Maiasaura) 7.jpg|Maiasaura using Diving Press on Terry Episode capture 6 3.jpg|Baby Maiasaura Ramp4.PNG|Maiasaura rampaging at the Alpha Gang's theme park Wild Maiasaura & babies 1.jpg|Wild Maiasaura and babies from Cretaceous Period Maia nagoya.jpg|Maiasaura on NagoyaTV DK_Chibi_Maiasaura_by_clubpenguindino.jpg|fanmade chibi by clubpenguindino Maiasaura skeleton.gif|Maiasaura skeleton mia!.PNG Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang Category:Female